elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The House of Horrors
My friend said he go to the Altar with the Mace but did not now how to use the altar to get the mace. Anyone know how? or is it bugged at all? in the bugs portion. what the fourth bug is. thats EXACTLY what is happening to me and i need a way to fix it. all my auto saves are after the fact as is my main save. i need some way to get past this. Floating Items In a panic I grabbed a couple of bottles of wine when things began to float. For some reason I thought grabbing them would stop the madness. I dunno... But anyway, now I can't get rid of them because they're marked as Quest Items! I havn't completed the quest yet, so don't know if that will fix it. Monkey-_ 20:05, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Possible Safehouse? The last line Molag Bal says is "watch over the house while i'm gone" could this mean that he is giving the house to the player? are the cabinets & chests safe to store items in? 02:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Possible Safehouse It appears that the house is safe for storing items (I read it somewhere) and is free but you can not live there with your spouse. Check for more info on Houses (Skyrim) and Abandoned House (Markarth). Hope this helps! Mrs. Babe (talk) 03:24, March 7, 2012 (UTC) 'Quest Bug' When doing the quest I did everything up until you have to find Logrolf the Willful. The quest marker leads me to the middle of The Reach, right beside Karthwasten. Does anybody have a list of where Logrolf appears? Or have any other idea how I can finish this quest? I'm playing on the 360. SithMooCow 00:32, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I would suggest going around and raiding the near by forsworn fortresses, if they have already been cleared then look near the boss room in them, eventually you will find him, also try the generic advice (reset game, PS3, clear cache, etc.) in the house of horrors when u come down the first set of stairs there is a locked door that requires a key. i cannot get past this point. any hints? 02:39, May 26, 2013 (UTC) New bug This is a weird bug that's not listed and I'm curious if anyone else is experiencing it. After saving the priest, it says to return to the abandoned house. There's a quest marker on the map when I'm outside of the house but when I enter, there's no quest marker anymore and the priest isn't in here, making the quest unplayable. Anyone else have this problem? 06:12, August 14, 2013 (UTC) so. heres my problem. i did the thing to get the quest to kill the priest, but when i tryed to get out, the door was locked with a requres key. i tryed loading a save before that happened, to no aviel. please help. 13:41, February 13, 2015 (UTC) 360 Whistling Dialogue? I do use mods, so I'm hesitant to put this in th emain article, but I am curious: upon talking to Logroth and offering to untie his binds, there's a dialogue option that says "Whistle, whistle, or a whistle?". Selecting it makes my character whistle poorly three times, and then I defend myself by saying "I know how towhistle, my mouth was just dry.", to which Logroth has voice linesreplying "You honestly expect me to believe that?". I can select the option again, but whistling does not occur, and Logroth simply interrupts with "Don't do that!". So, is this just some silly thingfroma mod I have, or has someone else come across this? If it's in vanilla, isit in reference to something? What isits purpose? Foxi Hooves (talk) 06:02, January 22, 2016 (UTC) : Thats how you learn to call you horse to you with a whistle, it's from the Convenient Horses mod. AzuraKnight (talk) 12:47, January 22, 2016 (UTC)